Since when?
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Since when did her feelings change? This is going to be one bumpy ride. Rated M for future violence, language, and sexual content. Chapter 5 Up now! READ. NOW.
1. Since when?

**Just to be like mean and everything like I am, I'm going to await until a certain amount of reviews I get from you guys and THEN I'll add another chapter (Wee!) **

Since when did I love him? Since when? Shouldn't I be aware of my feelings toward other people? 

I should, but, since when did everything change?

_It's too hard to miss someone when their with you, than to love someone to far away..._

That line, what does it mean?

He doesn't care. Oh, he couldn't care less! That's just the way he is. Tick him off once, apologize later, Tick him off twice, and good luck to you.

Why does it have to be this way? Since when has it been this way? The entire time?  
_  
I was blind and now I see?_

Heck, that's life. What am I talking about? I don't love him... I never did, and I never will.

He's not my life, he's not my love. I have one, already...so, why do I feel this way?

Since when is the world out to get me?

Why do I feel so alone if a world full of people? Billions of people, and I feel alone?

_**Love** is **lost**. **Lost** is **Love**. Find what's **lost**, and Find what love is._

STOP IT! Okay, magical lines, tell me, since when did I love him? 

_Loneliness is nothing but the punishment of not trusting those that care._

That's nice, but that doesn't really help me...Tell me what love is? Better yet, I'll look it up.

_A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person__._

I can't feel that way. Passionate. Passionate...That's not me at all.

Oh, well...better stop this. I have homework.

Yumi Ishiyama would never admit feelings, even to save her life. **Never.**

And just because of one boy, that's about the change.

That one boy...

DING DING!

"Great. Someone's trying to instant message me, NOW?" Yumi spoke to herself, pencil in hand, mind working on the math problems before her, but everything else focusing on that one boy, "Oh...well..Ten problems left? I can finish that later." She got up and sat at her computer.

She lived at home, and home was her school. Her parents divorced and her mother couldn't take care of both, she decided to take Hiroki and move farther away from Mr. Ishiyama.

Yumi didn't mind, The Kadic was where her friends lived, sure, she would only have her dad, the one that hated half of her friends. Also the one insisting to take more interest in William.

**Never. Never in a million years. No, longer...imagine the last number of all numbers, the one after that.**

But, her father has learned, He couldn't change his daughter. Shame, it may be, but it was true.

AeiLyoko: Yumi? Are you done with your homework?  
BlckHrts: Uh, no. but almost, I mean, 10 more.  
AeiLyoko: Oh, well...So, how do you like it here?  
BlckHrts: Much better than living at home.  
AeiLyoko: I hope so, now you and Ulrich can spend more time together

I literarily passed out with that.

She thinks I like _who_?

BlckHrts: Yeah...I suppose, but I would hang out with all you guys. Not just Ulrich.  
AeiLyoko: Will you stop that? You like Ulrich, admit it.  
AeiLyoko: Yumi? You there?  
AeiLyoko: Hello?  
**BlckHrts has logged off**

why does everyone think I like him?

Is it that obvious? But, I mean...oh...this is bad.

Very Very bad.

RING RING!

"Hello?"

"Yumi!! Xana's launched an attack! We need you NOW!" Jeremie cried.

"Okay..." Yumi replied, she jumped off her seat. And her book she was reading flipped to a page.

_Anything for the one you love._

Yumi smiled.  
_  
_I ran as fast as my feet could take me, I'd run the world for him. I would...I wanted to see him again. I see him everyday, and I had this feeling like I wanted to see him more.

As I came closer I met up with the others.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, where were you guys? You weren't at school..." I replied.

"We were...uhh..." Odd started, "We'll tell you later."

Ulrich blushed a bit but I ignored it.

Aelita smiled at me.

What's going on?

"Okay, the desert sector. Got it?" Jeremie told us.

"Okay..."

"Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi. Transfer! Virtualization!" (The absolute most famous line in ENTIRE program.)

The desert sector looked normal, other than the four krabes waiting for us.

"Ooh, look! Friends!" Odd pointed them out, as if we couldn't see them.

"Yeah...our pals."

Aelita took shelter as Ulrich, Odd, and I fought them off. Just like always. Man, I can't tell you how boring it gets sometimes.

Other times, I love fighting in Lyoko and hear his voice. Knowing his with me, never against me, I love that.

"Hey! Yumi watch out!" Jeremie called.

I quickly took action, dumb krabe I hate those things, I happen to like mega-tanks a lot more that those. A lot, and blocks, Ooh. Yes, but like Xana would ever please me.

Yeah. **Never.**

My aim was off, and I mean really off.

So Ulrich finally helped me out with that by destroying the krabe.

"Yumi, you okay?"

"Just fine."

"Gee, confused by love. That'd make a good book!" Odd started. (No kidding!)

"By love?" I repeated, "You're kidding."

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

Cool. That's good. I **don't** love him.

Aelita ran past us, going to deactivate the tower.

"That was easy." Jeremie answered.

"Really... Oh, well. Xana's tired." Ulrich replied.

"Alright. No return to the past, nothing happened." Jeremie sighed.

"Fine with us, bring us back." Odd replied watching the red tower turn blue.

"Okay. Dematerialization process."

Soon enough, we were back on earth.

"What was with your aim today, Yumi?" Ulrich asked me, he looked concerned.

"It's just not my day." I answered, "But it's Saturday, Tomorrow with no class...It'll be a better day."

"Alright...If you say so."

As Aelita and I left the boys to go upstairs to our dorms they called out to us.

"Good night girls."

"Good night guys." We replied.

_Yes, sleep. Sleep, my new love._

Sleep Jeremie. 

**So, how was it? Please review for me dolls!**

Peace From The Actress,

KiwiR0x (You no it!)


	2. Jealousy, Pity, and love doesn't mix

**PEOPLE! Just to let you know The Kadic has a middle (junior high) and high school, which would make a good part to say, Yumi is now 16, And it goes down the line like that!**

WOOT!

Ohh..what a day. What A Day.

It's Sunday. The day I love so much!!

I was at the Kadic with my friends, talking almost mindlessly, like we did it all the time, because we did.

Suddenly, the boys took off leaving only me and Aelita to chat. She gave me another smile.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"You know You like Ulrich. You wouldn't answer me online, so you need to answer me here."

I sat on the bench where I was first standing. I sighed, a 'will-you-please-shut-up' sigh.

"I don't know, Aelita. I really don't." I answered, I knew the answer. I knew it really well. I didn't **like** Ulrich like that. I did before, but I don't now.

Too bad for him.

"Well, anyway, since you won't admit it, There's this party the boys were talking about the other day after the Xana attack, and they wanted us to go. I already said I would, and I forgot to ask you later that night."

"Oh..a party huh? Where?"

"At Sam's house down the street. Almost all the school's invited."

"Sissi isn't huh?"

"Oh, no. Sissi is. But her two best friends aren't." Aelita snickered.

"I would never want to even breathe the same air as her, let alone, be in the same room as her."

"Who knows, Sissi and Sam hate each other, Sissi might not even show, if we don't tell her Ulrich's going."

Yumi chuckled.

"Yeah, so are the other two guys going?"

"Well, Odd is...in love with her, but won't admit to that either. Jeremie..I don't know about him."

"Oh.." Yumi answered, a little dissapointed. She was hoping that she could just easily talk to him in a place full of noise, but just soft enough to hear your own conversation. Better than a loosely packed place with barely any sound, where anyone could hear you.

"But..That's kinda my problem. I'll get him to come." Aelita looked at the clouds hiding the bright sun, "You and Ulrich should go together." She made eye contact with me again.

"Why do you obessess that I like Ulrich?"

"Because you do."

"Well, has it occured to you, that I won't admit I like Ulrich, because I don't?"

Aelita sat there, next to me, her face in pure shock, but soon started laughing.

"Good job, Yumi! I almost _believed_ that!" She said between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, hey Yumi." William walked up, it seemed randomly.

"Hi there." I answered not looking at him, staring at the ground.

"Well, you know that party at Sam's?"

_SIGH! Wait..oh my god...he isn't going to-_

"Do you think you'd want to come with me?"

I quickly switched my glance to William's.

His face smiled at me with a nervous crook. His blush becoming more and more red by the minute.

I turned to Aelita.

She, also red, but not for the same reason. She wanted to yell him off, but Aelita isn't like that.

"Oh...well...I-"

"She's going with Ulrich." Aelita answered.

"I AM-" I started.

"TOO! She is too."

"Oh.." William replied he slumped his shoulders and turned, seeing Ulrich behind him.

_Oh shit._

Before he could take his next step. I said something I never thought I'd say.

"I'm not going with him...And sure, I'll go with you."

William spun around to face me again, a confused and winning look on his face.

He looked at Ulrich, hit his shoulder against his, and walked away.

Aelita got up, also walked away.

"What was that about?" Ulrich asked me, sitting next to me.

"Oh..uhh...well..."

"Where are you going with him?"

"To Sam's party."

"But..what did Aelita say about **me**?"

"She wanted me to go with you, but I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I already told William, I'd go with him. Why Ulrich? You want to go with me?"

He sat there next to me, his mouth hanging open.

"Erm..Well, Kinda, but you know...as _friends_. I mean, I didn't think you'd have a _date._" He quickly replied. 

_Liar. I know you like me. You liar. So say it. Lying Liar_

"It's not a date!" I protested, "I felt..bad for him. We're going as...friends, as you say. I sware. I would never go on a date with _William!_"

"Whatever, Yumi." He got up.

"Hey! I didn't know you'd get jealous!"

"JEALOUS?"

"Yes, Jealous."

"Why would I get Jealous! It's not like I like you!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER!"

His eye's sparkle vanish.

"Oh.."

"Wait, Ulrich...I didn't mean it like-"

"I have Class, Yumi."

I watched him leave.

"Ulrich! It's **SUNDAY**! We have **No **class!!"

Odd and Jeremie came up to me.

"What'd you do?" Odd asked me.

"I accepted to go with William to-"

"Are you kidding?" Jeremie interrupted, "What? In front of Ulrich?"

"I didn't know he was there! Now, Ulrich insists it's a date."

"Why don't you just deck William and go with Ulrich?" Odd questioned.

"What makes you think I like Ulrich?"

"Everyone knows Yumi. Even he knows, but he wants to hear you say it."

"I don't like Ulrich!"

"Liar! Lie Lie L- WOA!"

I picked Odd up by the collar,

"Odd, you better shut up. I don't like him. I sware, I like-" I almost gave it away, and put Odd back on his feet, "Someone **_else_**."

"Oh-Oh-Okay!" Odd seemed scared of me now. I don't think Odd's ever seen me like that before. I gave him an evil stare and he ran off.

"Alright. Yumi." Jeremie started, "I think you should know, Odd's not the greatest help, but he has a point. Every knows you-"

"Love you."

"What?"

"I meant, Love Ulrich! But I DON'T!"

Jeremie gave me a confused look, but started talking again.

"There's no point in denying it. Why don't you just tell Ulrich you like him? Make him feel better. You don't have to go right out and say you...love him. Tell him you like him more than a friend. Let him feel good about himself."

"But I just- I don't- like! Jeremie!!!"

"You don't like...me?"

"Yes! No! Wait!" I started confusing myself already, "Just starting different sentences."

"Oh..okay."

"Yeah, But I'm telling you I don't like him?"

"Then who do you like?"

"YO-" I started to scream, "Yo- Yoshi! From my science class!"

"There is no Yoshi." Jeremie smiled up at me.

"How do you know?"

"Cracked into the school's system the other day."

"Why?"

"Because Odd- You know what, nevermind. BUT I do know there's no Yoshi."

"If you promise to act the same way you do today..and won't laugh or be freaked if I tell you..."

"Go ahead, Yumi. You know you can trust me."

"GUYS! IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Odd ran past again.

"Urg. After Lunch." I sighed.

"If you say so."

_How am I going to tell him? How the crap am I supposed to tell him? Straight up?_

Yeah, right.

"I love you, Jeremie." I said in my mind.

"What?" Jeremie glanced at me a surprised look stained his adorable face.

...Or aloud.

"Um..Errr.." I stuttered.

"Finally!" Odd and Aelita smiled at us, as Ulrich waved to Jeremie, and ignored me.

"Yeah, we're here." Jeremie shook his head, "But...I need to go to the library."

"I'll go with you." Aelita started to get up.

"No, Um..No Thanks Aelita...Yumi's done this project before. She can tell me what to look up...Come on Yumi."

Jeremie grabbed me arm and led me out of the cafeitria.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Jeremie asked me once we stepped foot in the Science building. Thank you Lunch time! Not even a teacher was there..

"Well...uhh.."

"Tell me, did you?"

I slowly nodded.

"..Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

He came closer to me, turned my head and whispered to my ear.

"I love you too." 


	3. Forgive me

"Oohh.." I moaned, I seriously can't believe I'm doing this.

Jeremie hushed me down with a kiss that seemed to have lasted forever.

It was finally FRIDAY and our last class ended only 5 minutes ago.

I felt his bare chest against my shirted chest. He insisted I don't take mine off.

He's…so…sweet. I can't easily see why Aelita's fallen for him. I feel so bad about all of this, I know what Aelita and Jeremie have been through, but they were actually going out, right?

Aelita hasn't exactly ASKED HIM OUT yet…, and I did, so…he's mine, right?

RIGHT?

We were in his locked dorm room. Although, I bet you already knew that without my word.

"Yumi, I've loved you forever." He whispered against my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared…I was afraid you'd reject me and…you know, hate me…"

"Jeremie…" I looked at him, "I couldn't hate you. For various reasons."

He smiled at me.

Usually, he'd have to look UP at me, but this time he looked below his own neckline.

"It's nice for a change to look down at you." He said to me.

"It's nice to look up at you."

He smiled and kissed my neck.

I have to say, I really like that. 

"Ohh Jeremie…"

The door surprisingly knocked and we both shot up. The only think off was pretty much his clothes. He told me not to take off mine. He quickly scattered to get dressed and I made up the bed for him.

He sat down at the computer while I opened the door.

"FINALLY! For a second there, I thought no one was in here!" Odd screeched, "Whatcha guys doin'?"

"Just checkin' up on Xana." Jeremie sighed, "So far, so good." He turned to look back at Odd and then me.

"Jer, why do you worry about Xana when he doesn't do anything?" Odd sat down on the bed Jeremie and I were just laying on.

But Odd quickly jumped up.

_Oh fuck._

"Something's under there." Odd said, turning and picking up the first two sheets.

_Oh fuck, AGAIN!_

He pulled out Jeremie's shoe.

"Dude, Jer. Seriously." Odd laughed as he put it down, "You bein' the best guy ever…honestly, what could it be doin' on there?"

Jeremie shrugged.

_It's just a shoe. Don't freak out, Jeremie. I will pay you good hard cash to not freak out._

"Takin' a nap or something?" Odd continued to laugh.

It's sad how he thinks he's funny.

Ulrich and Aelita came in a bit later.

No one knew where they were, or where they've been, but no one cared

"Guys, that party's tonight." Aelita said as her welcoming statement,

"CRAP! I totally forgot…" I started, "I gotta go…"

"Bye Yumi." Everyone said but Ulrich.

He's still pissed isn't he?

He gave me a look as I closed the door.

Yup, he's still pissed.

That was FIVE days ago when he heard it was going to happen, he knows we're going as friends.

I walked upstairs when I bumped into Sissi.

"Hello there, Yumi." She smiled at me.

She's going with Ulrich isn't she?

"Oh, don't worry. I'm leaving Ulrich alone tonight."

…or not.

"I don't care." I replied, "You can have him, if you want."

She stared at me after that,

"Are you okay, Yumi?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I really am, you want Ulrich? You HAVE Ulrich."

She continued to look at me confused. I just knew it, I walked away.

I was happy….maybe not, so fuckin' happy to produce a smile, but alright.

I thought I should make Ulrich feel bad about what he said.

"I'm looking hot tonight." I had to myself with a grin.

AT LA PARTY (Which normal POV):

"Anyone seen Yumi?" Jeremie asked a little more concerned than normal, but no one could detect the much more than sorrow in his voice all thanks to the loud music.

"No." Aelita answered, "and I'm starting to worry."

"She's probably just enjoying her time with _William._" Ulrich spat.

"Look, Ulrich. I sware, Yumi doesn't like William like that." Jeremie assured.

"Sure…"

(With Yumi and William)

"Wow, Yumi." William said trying not to stare, "You look very…nice."

"Why thank you." Yumi smiled back.

She was totally going to like this plan.

She wore a black dress. It was tight…and short. It had a low neck line, and backline, and the sides were barely nothing, but holding on by white laces over each other. In the middle of the dress was a white lace. Her hair was neatly brushed and her face looked like it was lightly covered in make-up.

"If I knew you were going to look so good, I would've dressed up myself." Said William dressed in a regular Tee-shirt and jeans.

They walked to Sam's house together.

XxX

"I found her." Aelita pointed to the door.

Both Jeremie and Ulrich stared at the young lady that just walked in.

Her hair…her dress…her _date_.

Ulrich finally shook his head, and walked ahead.

"Yumi, can we talk?" He asked a little shyly. I mean, come on. How would you feel if you asked to see the person you liked away from their date, huh?

"Well, why Ulrich?" She answered.

"About…school…" Ulrich fibbed, "It's kinda important."

"Go on." William nudged her, "Let him spend at least a minute or two with the prettiest girl here."

Yumi smiled as she nodded to Ulrich and they walked into the next room.

Jeremie watched this and clutched his glass tighter than expected.

The glass shattered in his hands.

"Jeremie!" Aelita cried, barely to heard over the music, "Are you okay?"

Jeremie looked at his now damaged hand and the glass below him and nodded.

"I'm fine…"

"Come on." Aelita quickly picked up the parts on the floor and looked at him square in the eye, "Let's wash that hand of yours."

"Okay."

XxX

"Yumi, I know your kinda mad at me and all…" Ulrich started, "But…I think we should talk about our friendship."

"Alright…what's good about it?"

"When we aren't fighting, I have to admit, it's the best thing I can say I have." He started.

"What are you getting at."

"I think I love you." He looked up at her waiting for her response.

"Erm…okay." She answered.

"How do you feel about me?" Ulrich asked, taking her hands.

"I don't have any real feelings for you Ulrich…or none at the moment." Yumi replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasted your time." Ulrich said his eyes barely holding back the tears his heart produced.

"You didn't waste my time." Yumi stopped him from running away.

"I didn't? Tell me, in words, Yumi. Honestly, how do you feel about me."

"I'm mad at you, Ulrich. I can't tell you. Forgive me, and I'll forgive you, and I will flat out tell you, okay?"

He nodded not being able to talk anymore. If he opened his mouth, cries would be heard. And Ulrich Stern, doesn't cry.

They stood their for a moment or two avoiding eye contact until Yumi asked.

"Would it…Would it be okay if I…you know…hugged you?"

Ulrich looked at her in shock.

This was Yumi he was looking at, right?

Not some horrible prank by William, it's not April Fools, he's not dreaming.

He nodded slowly and Yumi slowly pulled him closer.

He embraced her scent. He LOVED that scent more than anything in the world. He wanted that scent. He really needed that scent.

His arms were around her mid-back and hers around his.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that." He said, feeling very foolish about this whole thing.

"I'm also sorry, Ulrich. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Ulrich pulled back.

"Now, tell me."

"Ulrich, I care you." She started, "I like you…I really do, but I don't necessarily…_love_ you."

"How much do you 'like' me? On a rate from 1-10, 1 being hate."

"9.5" She answered, "Like, I'm not obsessed over you, like Sissi, but I don't hate you."

He managed to smile at her words.

"Thank you, Yumi."

Jeremie walked past the hallway they were talking in, and stop to hear them.

William saw Jeremie do this and also stopped to hear.

"So…uh…Yumi, if your not going anywhere Sunday…"

**A/N: WOOT! R&R! Train coming! R&R! **


	4. Ulrich and Yumi just won't work out

**I feel like skipping the boring a/n notes today (Other than the quote and fact, so don't worry.) So, let's just get to the point.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! It was terrible!"

Yumi came back to her dorm with her little brother clawing at her door.

"Hiroki? What are you doing here?" She called.

"Yumi! Yumi! Momma's come back!"

_Oh, no. Thank you captain obvious._

"Really? Why?"

Hiroki had no breath to answer- it looked like he'd been running for a four hours, more or less.

Yumi didn't actually want the answer, so she opened her dorm door and pulled his hand caringly to let him in.

"They're fighting again, Yumi."

"I know. It won't get any better. But promise me we'll be okay."

"I promise."

"Cool." She smiled, trying to lighten the situation up a bit. Although soon after, the smile turned to a yawn. The time was somewhere around eleven that night, and Ms. Ishiyama's had a hard day today, "Don't you have your friend here? Uh…Uh…Jonny…right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't wanna explain all of this to him."

"Hey, Hey, Yumi." Jeremie ran down the hallway, in his palm was her watch she had left at the party, "Here. You forgot this. Oh, hey Hiroki."

"Hi, Jeremie." The younger one replied as Yumi thanked him for getting her watch and bringing it back to her.

"You can stay, if you want." She invited, "Mom came back with Hiroki and now our parents are fighting again."

"That's terrible!" He wailed, and looked sincere to Hiroki, "More importantly- Are you okay?"

Hiroki sniffled, but nodded.

Jeremie sat on the floor, Indian style, looking between the Ishiyama siblings. Sorrow shot through his heart. His new love and her brother was in such pain; He wanted to do something. Ulrich helped Yumi last time, with the play. But that was a year ago- Things probably heated up between Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama over the days.

"That's good." The older boy said, "As long as you're okay."

"Believe what he says, Hiroki." Yumi smiled, "He's the genius." 

Hiroki chuckled, wiping his eye. The young boy's heart was so full of anger and love.

Why must the young live the worst lives?

Yumi let her brother cry into her shoulder, as she would hug onto him tighter. Sorrow likes company. Soon, though, Yumi felt arms wrap around her, and a voice whispering.

"I love you so much. Seeing you and your brother like this is like ripping my heart out."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ulrich…"

"ULRICH?!" Jeremie shot up, "What about Ulrich?!"

"Oh! Nothing! Jeremie!"

"You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Well, I-only because-understand that…"

"DON'T YOU?"

"No more than a friend!"

Yumi got up, poor Hiroki sat up, on the bed, his eyes pouring tears.

"You make no sense to me anymore." Jeremie sighed, "Why are you like this? Why do you have to break hearts ALL the time?"

"WHAT are you talking about?" Neither Yumi nor Jeremie were paying attention to their voice level, not caring that it was midnight.

"Urrrgah."   
"Just what am I doing, Jer?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hiroki cried, "You're acting like Mom and Dad!"

Yumi felt her heart sink.

_Mom and Dad?_

"Just leave, Belpois."

"But, Yumi."

"Get Ulrich, would you? I need to talk to him."

"Uh, sure. Okay." Jeremie scampered out of the room.

"Wha? Jer? Come on. It's after midnight. We like to sleep." Odd whined.

"Is Stern- Uh, Ulrich, awake?"

"No… I don't think so. But I can change that."

"Wait- Odd! Don't…"

Odd let Kiwi out of his drawer, and Kiwi jumped up to Ulrich.

Ulrich let a yipe of surprise, before almost throwing the poor dog to the floor.

"God! WHAT?!"

"Yumi needs you." Jeremie informed.

With that, Ulrich was up, putting on his second shoe.

"Where is she?"

"In her room. With Hiroki. Their parents are fighting."

"Again?"

"Yeah, Odd. Again."

Odd whistled, shocked at how many times a divorced couple could fight.

"Why exactly did Mrs. Ishiyama come back?"

"They don't know."

"Do you?"

"No." Jeremie shook his head.

Ulrich jogged out of the door.

"Good luck!" Odd shouted down the hall, almost regretting it seeing another boy throw him the finger and told him to SHUT UP.

**XxX**

"Yumi? Jeremie said you needed to see me…"

"Oh, thank you Ulrich." Yumi smiled, as she opened the door. Her eyes full of tears, and blood-shot red.

He couldn't help but grab on to her and hug her, he whispered to her that everything was going to be alright. 

After that _awkward_ situation was through with, Ulrich saw his love's brother whimpering- no longer able to create tears.

"Oh, Hiroki…" He started. Not really knowing what to say. He was never too good with kids, maybe because he was an only child, "I'm sorry that you're have to hear and see your parents fighting like this, You as well Yumi."

Hiroki sniffled as Yumi hiccupped from her intense crying.

Ulrich continued, "My parents are strict on me, because they're parents fought a lot, and sometimes, they do too. They just want me to have a good life, and get a good job. All parents want their children like that. It's just sometimes, they don't…love each other anymore…"

_Love each other any more…_

Why did that seem to hit Ulrich's heart more than it was supposed to?

"That's why I wanted you here." Yumi said once she got her breath, "I know you have parent issues too."

"Hey, Hiroki, do you still like to tease your sister?" The brunette asked the younger boy.

As if he didn't know the answer.

Hiroki smiled and nodded.

"Well, it just so happens that earlier today…There was a party…" Ulrich sat down, Indian style. Of course, he didn't want to talk about it, but he'd do anything to brighten up the mood, "She went with William."

"Get out!" Hiroki shouted, "Yumi said she doesn't like William!"

"…Oh?" Ulrich gave his 'friend' a look, "Then why did you?"

"You know very well, why!" She responded, "Aelita did."

"But she said I…"

"Never mind that…"

"Hmmm, who does she like then Hiroki?"

"Oh! Well, she likes Belpois."

Ulrich's smiling face dimmed a bit,

"Jeremie?" He asked not looking into Yumi's eyes, "You like Jeremie?"

"…Uh, well, kinda. But I know Aelita _loves_ him, so I think I'll just have to give up on him…"

"And then! Yumi likes you too, Ulrich, but she told me that if I ever told you that she'd….Uh, oops." Hiroki smiled at his sister.

"Me?" Ulrich pointed to himself, "You like Jeremie _and_ me?"

"Well, I…" Yumi started, beginning to blush.

"Yeah. I sware Ulrich!" Hiroki interrupted, "She like _loves_ you!"

"Hiroki!" Yumi scolded, not disagreeing….

"So, uh, Yumi…Do you like me?" He asked.

"Uh, well. Do you like me?"

"I asked first."

"Asked Second…"

"Well, uh, yeah. I do kinda like you…"

"Yeah, good, because I like you too."

"So, uh. Do you want to go out with me?"

"…Um, can I think about it?" She answered, but she already knew the answer, but decided to keep the tension and suspense for the next morning.

"Oh, sure." Ulrich smiled, why else would she be looking at him that way?

"Okay, Hiroki, do you want to stay the night, tonight?"

"Yes please, Yumi."

"Thank you Ulrich, good night." Yumi gave him a goodbye hug and waved as he left. 

_I'll die before I go out with you, Ulrich. I love Jeremie too much for that._ She smiled and blew him a kiss as he looked back at her. _So sorry…_

**XxX**

"So, How'd it go?" Odd asked, "What happened?"

Jeremie was also in the room.

"I asked her out."

"WHAT?" Jeremie screamed, we know why, but he added on, "FINALLY!"

A boy slammed on his door shouting, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"So, Romeo! What did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it, but I know she's going to say yes…" Ulrich was almost skipping around. But then again, that would be a weird scene.

Jeremie was trying to hide his depression with a smile stating, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"I KNEW you two would make a cute couple!" Odd sang, "Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" 

"Okay, that's enough." Jeremie started, "…Uh, I mean, I'm pretty sure Ulrich doesn't like it when you tease him like that."

"He's the girl magnet in the group, Jer!" Odd smiled, "Cuz Yumi…I mean she's…"

Ulrich gave Odd a glare,

"She's _what_?"

"…Uh, never mind." Odd replied, "So, Uh. Good night!"

"Yeah….good night." Jeremie agreed.

Ulrich smiled himself to sleep.

Odd forced himself to sleep.

And Jeremie stayed up all night working for Aelita, but would take breaks writing down things…

_1. Tell Ulrich Yumi told me she loved me.  
2. Kiss Yumi in public  
3. Come up randomly when they look like they're about to kiss.  
4…_

There was NO WAY, Jeremie was letting Ulrich get to Yumi. He snoozed, and he loses.

Jeremie smiled a wicked smile,

"So stick THAT in your juice box and suck it." He stated, and then heard Aelita calling for him from him from his cell phone.

"Jeremie? What are you talking about?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, now what was it you needed, Yumi?"

"…It's Aelita."

"Right!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Quote: **_Anger is when the mouth goes faster than the brain._


	5. That's Why She should pick him

**Hmm. Well. Happy Holidays everyone! And since **_**someone**_** wouldn't leave me alone about updating (you know who you are.) so I think I'm gonna update. :) Are you happy now ****CASSANDRA REIGN****?!**

Why not put a lemon in here? WOOTNESS.

I love my Timmy Toy. He helped me on this'n! Yay!

Er, yeah. You peoples know this is rated 'M' so there's probably something in here. So like, don't whine to me about it that EW. THAT'S NOT RIGHT. Because I warned you, alright? Alright.   
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The morning after, Hiroki was bouncing up and down, "Yumi! Yumi! Yumi!" His sister nearly groaned for him to "put a rubber duck in it, Hiroki." But he only stomped harder, "Dang it, Yumi! WAKE UP!"

Yumi jumped up, "WHAT Hiroki?! DARE I ASK?!"

"Today's the day you tell Ulrich you want to go out with him." Hiroki answered with the cutest smile he could muster.

"Hiroki, who said I wanted to go out with him?" That almost gave his brother a heart attack.

And then he started laughing, "Ha! I almost believe you!"

_Why the hell does everyone do that?_ Yumi thought to herself, _I'm dead serious and they think I'm kidding. _She shooed Hiroki out to dress, _dumbasses._

The door started knocking. Yumi didn't bother to answer it. Hello? She was dressing. So the door just kept knocking—and knocking—and knocking. So much and so long, it really got on Yumi's nerves.

So in her panties and shirt she went up to the door, thinking it was Hiroki. She swung the door open, "HIROKI! Will you fuckin' leave me—Jeremie?" She quickly closed the door some and hid behind it, "Sup Jer?"

Jeremie blushed at the scene, "Um, I'm sorry, Yumi." He answered as he walked inside. Yumi grabbed a blanket to cover herself, "I heard Ulrich asked you out." He closed the door behind him. 

"Um, yeah, he did." Yumi answered as he wrapped her blanket around her, "Shouldn't you leave? I mean, I'm dressing…"

He ignored her last comment, "What are you going to tell him?" He fixed his glasses carefully as he turned to look at her.

Her. To Jeremie, Yumi was the prettiest thing in the world. Aelita was the prettiest thing that he found _out_ of the world. Yumi's bare legs were keeping her up against the wall, showing out from the blanket. Her arms (covered in Goosebumps) were holding the blanket in place. But her breasts were fighting back. Jeremie could tell she was cold- she had woven the blanket around her too tight. He could see her lacy black bra straps.

"Well, I don't know, Jer." She shrugged.

And her hair. It was all, tangled. Jeremie always wondered what Yumi looked like before she got to class. And he finally found out.

He came closer to her, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know." She answered, backing up into the wall, "Jer?"

He stared into her curious yet fearful eyes, "Do you love me, Yumi?"

"Yeah, of course I do, Jeremie." She answered carefully as his hands wrapped around her in a hug. His head at her chest line. She hugged him back, causing the blanket to drop a bit.

"I love you too, Yumi." He said as he backed away, and let the blanket fall to her ankles, "Which is the exact reason you can't go out with Ulrich." He caressed her cheek, he didn't care if she was taller than him, if anything, it turned him on, "And even though Ulrich's been in the picture for so long; he doesn't deserve you." He paused, "I deserve you."

Yumi's legs collapsed as she fell to the floor, Jeremie sitting on his knees with her, "Jeremie…" She muttered to him, but glaring to the right of him, "It's just that- I like you _and_ Ulrich. And if I do anything if one of you; I lose the other."

Jeremie tapped his chin, "Choose."

"Huh?" She moved her glare to him.

"Choose. Me or Ulrich? Do it now."

Yumi shifted, uncomfortable situation! "Uh, Jeremie. I can't do that. It's like asking me if I'd want to kill myself or date Xana."

He crawled upon her, noticing her shaky being, he firmly kissed her. Strong, passionate, dominate. He wanted this kiss, and he'd make her want it too. He felt her want to back away. He placed a hand behind her head and pushed her closer to him, squeezing her lips to his. 

"Jer…Jeremie…" She whispered once they took a breath, "I don't know what to do, Jeremie. I'm so confused, and so lost. I just…" He hushed her with a kiss.

"Don't think, Yumi." He answered as he broke away, "Just…just…" His eyes wandered to the rest of her body. Only two items of clothing away from her being cold and bare. Cold, he didn't like cold, "Just…let's take a shower."

Yumi cocked her head, "Jeremie, I can't sneak you into the girl's showers, and you can't sneak me in the boy's showers." He smiled- she didn't say she didn't want to.

"I know." He answered happily, which scared Yumi, "But no one's in the showers after breakfast." He traced her face, down to her neck, and around her left breast with his pointer finger, "And Yumi…I just…I don't know."

Yumi shivered to his touch, "It's no where close to breakfast." 

Jeremie looked at his watch, "Breakfast began ten minutes ago."

Yumi grinned, "Let's go take a shower."

**XxX**

"Good morning!" Aelita cried to Odd and Ulrich, "Hey, where's Jeremie and Yumi?"

"Good question. Knowing Jeremie- he's probably in his room, doing some computer stuff. Yumi's probably just sleeping. I mean, she and Hiroki did stay up awfully late last night." Odd pointed out.

"Why?" Aelita asked, as she took a seat next to Odd.

"Um, I think Yumi's parents are fighting again."

"I thought they divorced."

"Well the mom came back just to bitch with the dad." Ulrich shrugged, "Parents confuse me."

"Hmm." Odd answered as he got up to get his third tray of food for the morning.

**XxX**

"I don't know about this, Jeremie." Yumi protested as Jeremie tugged her into the boy's showers. She never knew, but Jeremie was a little stronger than he looked. Besides, it would look a little weird to see a once though "emo girl" to be walking around school with only her panties and bra.

"Too bad. You're stuck. Can't turn back now!" Jeremie got a chuckle from Yumi, "Come on." With one last tug, Yumi was completely in the boy's shower-room,

"Holy shit. I think this one's bigger than the girls' room." She looked around, "It's clean too."

"It's the bathroom, of course it is." Jeremie answered as he walked into the hall of showers (pffh, funnies!) and turned on one, farthest from the door, "Come here, Yumi!"

She obeyed and started walking down- toward him. She watched as he undressed before her. First the shoes, and the socks, and pants. And then that's when it got good. He was left in a shirt and boxers.

To her surprise, he stopped and moved her hands over her eyes, "Don't look." He told her, "I want it to be a surprise." He let go of her hands. She heard his shirt be taken off, and his boxers, and his glasses being set aside, "Now, you're turn. You can look. I have a towel."

Yumi opened her eyes. Jeremie was completely nude in front of her- other than the blue towel he said he had wrapped around him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

She unhooked her bra and let it fall off her shoulders, and pulled down her panties. She looked around, and found a towel Jeremie had gotten and wrapped it around herself, "So, uh, I'm in a towel. The water's running, now what?"

"On three." Jeremie told her, "We take off our towels, and hop in the shower, okay?"

"Alright." Yumi agreed.

"One…Two….Three." He let his towel drop. She did the same. They both walked into the shower carefully, staring at each other, "Yumi, I- I never." He wasn't looking at an inappropriate part of her body, but her thigh, above her knee, "What's that?"

Yumi laughed, "It's called a birthmark, Jeremie." She felt the heat of the water reach her body, she loved that feeling of being warm, just feeling content, but in there, she felt hot. With the warm water against her skin, and watching Jeremie look at her up and down.

Jeremie could feel an erection coming on. He would do anything for it not to show. That would be _way_ too embarrassing. He wasn't in the water range, but he felt the steam, and felt hot himself.

Yumi could tell Jeremie was trying to control himself, so instead, she decided she'd make the move. She took a step closer to him, and grabbed his member. So quickly, he moaned right as her fingers touched him. "If we get caught…" Yumi whispered to him, "We'd be in _so_ much trouble." Her fingers worked him up. His moaning got louder and louder, till she had to kiss him to make him hush.

"Yumi…stop…not yet." He finally stated, and she was quick to obey, he pointed to the floor, "Lay down."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Wha?"

"Lay down." He repeated, "You're too tall." He added for an explanation. She nodded and sat down, "No," he said forcefully, "lay down." She did so. Jeremie sat down, next to her, and fondled the breast closest to him. He'd seen Aelita's breasts before, this one time, but Yumi was older and more mature. 

She groaned his name a few times as he put both hands on each breast, and sat on top of her. He finally moved closer to her and suckled on one twirling his tongue around her nipple, he carefully massaged her other breast. Her moaning got louder, it echoed in the bathroom.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and demanded, "Jeremie, let's quit this stupid teasing; take me." Her nails were embedded in his skin, "Just take me, now!"

Jeremie didn't have to hear her say it twice, but first- he stuck his pointer finger into her wet pussy. He couldn't tell if she was wet on her own, or if it was the shower, but then again, he didn't really care.Yumi gasped at the sensation. It took her completely by surprise. Her fists clenched and she bit her tongue afraid to scream too loud. Once Jeremie added another finger, she couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned in pleasure- echoing in the bathroom. He could feel her getting tight on his fingers. He quickly took them out and licked them clean.

Yumi took this time to quickly shut her eyes and regulate her breath, "Come on, Jeremie. This is taking too long. Just finish this already."

Jeremie hesitated. Did he really want to do this to Ulrich?

Pssh! Like he cared! Yumi was already aroused, naked, and lying down next to him.

Suddenly, the shower quit on its own, the thirty minutes was already up.

**XxX**

Back in the cafeteria; Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd ate (Odd ate about twice as much as Ulrich and Aelita combined) and were waiting a little impatiently for Yumi and Jeremie.

"I think there's something going on. They're like never this late. At least, Yumi isn't. And without a call or anything. It just doesn't sound like them." Aelita stated aloud, worried for their sake, "Do you think Xana attacked?"

Odd shrugged, "Let's go look for them."

"Alright, I'll go to Yumi's house." Ulrich voulenteered.

"I'll go to the factory." Aelita stated.

Odd sighed, "I guess that leaves me to Jeremie's dorm." They all nodded at each other and went off in different directions.

_-----_

Aelita didn't take her time getting to the factory. In fact, she made it in record time; too afraid that Jeremie (And Yumi, but mostly Jeremie) might be in trouble, and just thinking it may already be too late broke her heart.

She walked around quietly, making sure Xana didn't have the place surrounded. She went down to the SuperComputer and checked out Lyoko. She texted Odd and Ulrich

**From Aelita: No Xana attack.**

_-------_

Ulrich was face to face with Mr. Ishiyama- the only man that scared the freaking wits out of Ulrich Stern himself.

"What are you doing here, boy?" He spat. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink the night before.

Ulrich gulped and stated, "Just wondering if Yumi came over here. I didn't see her at school, and I was a little worried so…"

"She's not here right now." Takeo answered and shut the door in Ulrich's face.

**From Ulrich: Yumi's not at home.**

_-------_

Odd was knocking on Jeremie's dorm door, "Jeremie? It's Odd. You missed breakfast…well…I mean, you always do, but like, you didn't show up at all. A growing boy like you needs to eat."

He worried when he got no reply. He pulled out his iTunes gift card (why he had it worried some people) and rigged the door open, "Jeremie?" He looked around.

No Jeremie.

What scared Odd the most- Jeremie's computer had a screensaver on it.

**From Odd: Jeremie's not in his dorm.**

Odd started to walk out of the dorm, but had this urge to go through Jeremie's stuff. He finally told himself he wouldn't, after going through all his boxes and not finding anything. But his hands slipped upon some blue sticky stuff that Jeremie had for some reason.

"Ew." He muttered. He wanted to ask Jeremie was that was, but then again, did he really want to know? 

He sprinted out of the dorms, looking for the closest bathroom to wash his hands- THE SHOWERS!

**XxX**

"Oh, Jeremie. Jeremie, faster!" Yumi demanded as Jeremie thrusted in and out of her. He couldn't believe he was doing this in the shower room.

Her hips were elevated slightly and her head was almost running against the wall. He could tell she was sweaty as he was, since the shower was off for so long and they were still damp.

He stopped suddenly, "Yumi, I'm close. I'm not wearing a condom."

"I don't care." She answered briskly, "Cum inside me."

"No, no. I can't do that." He finally exited out of her. She moaned, but not in pleasure, in annoyance. Jeremie looked squirmy, like he didn't know what to do anymore.

Yumi smiled as she rubbed his member gently, to let him release. When he finally did, she turned on the water quickly and shut it off just enough for his juices to gown down the drain with the water.

Jeremie stood weakly, leaning upon the wall. She hugged him, "That was the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jeremie." He smiled- he was at her chest line, nibbling on the side of her breast- Yumi threw her head back and moaned. 

"Come on." Jeremie backed away, "We should get dressed, the others are probably getting worried about us. I mean, I never make breakfast, and you never miss it." 

"Alright." Yumi was already hopping around to her pants on.

Finally, they were dressed.

"That's why you can't go out with Ulrich." Jeremie said although his heart wanted it more than just because he had sexed her on the shower floor.

"I wasn't going to." Yumi answered with a smirk on her face, "I would never do that. Jeremie's just not my type of guy. You are though. Smart, cute, nice, a good lover, just what I need in a man." She laughed as did he, "I just knew you'd get jealous and try to prove to me you'd be a better boyfriend."

Jeremie fixed his glasses, "So you knew I was going to…do all of this?"

Yumi chuckled and moved hair out of her face, "HA! No, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy it happened."

Another being blocked their way out of the bathroom.

"Yumi? Jeremie?"

Their hearts sank, "Odd?"

They didn't know how long he'd been there, but it was enough to see the new couple both wet and red-faced. Yumi was in the boys showers, that was enough said, and only in her underwear.

Yumi grabbed an extra towel and skipped past, "Um, I have to find some clothes." And she dashed off.

Odd gave Jeremie a harsh look, "What just happened here?"

"Nothing worth your concern." Jeremie answered quickly-too quickly, actually.

Odd crossed his arms, "What about Ulrich, Jeremie? And Aelita? What about them? Aelita thinks you like her."

"I do." Jeremie answered, "But I love Yumi, and if you dare tell Ulrich, I sware I'll…"

"What? Bore me to death with details on the supercomputer? Make me do my homework?" Odd spat, "For Ulrich and Aelita's own sake, and their hearts, I'll not say anything." He smiled, "You and Yumi will."

"Pssh, yeah." Jeremie answered as he left.

Now to face Ulrich, Princess, and…Aelita.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**Yeah. I'm too proud of it. But at least I updated. Cassandra wanted me too, so I did. Not a lot of description, but I wanted to save the actual stuff for like a flash back. Or something, maybe another scene, with different people.**

Odd and Aelita, anyone?

Yay!

Review!

-Kiwi 


End file.
